PROJECT SUMMARY Establishment of New York University (NYU) Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Unit (VTEU) is proposed in response to RFA-AI-18-046 entitled ?Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Units (VTEUs) (UM1 Clinical Trial Required)?. NYU VTEU will be one of the 10 fixed sites that will participate in the NIAID Infectious Diseases Clinical Research Consortium (IDCRC). Within the consortium, this NYU VTEU will work closely with NIAID, the Leadership Group (LG), other VTEUs, and NIAID-supported research resources. The broad, long-term objective of NYU VTEU is to protect and restore human health through clinical trials of innovative medical countermeasures to combat microbial threats. While major advances in vaccines and antimicrobial agents have resulted in large reductions in morbidity and mortality, emerging and re-emerging viral threats (e.g., Ebola, Zika, SARS, MERS, Nipah, dengue) and widespread antimicrobial drug resistance threaten to reverse these gains. Furthermore, we remain without broadly effective vaccines against the major infectious disease killers: tuberculosis, malaria, and AIDS. A better seasonal influenza vaccine and ultimately a universal influenza vaccine are needed, as evidenced by 80,000 US flu deaths during the 2017-18 season. Working with NIAID and LG, NYU VTEU will review, refine and implement the infectious diseases clinical research agenda. As per RFA-AI-18-046, the initial IDCRC priority research areas include: sexually transmitted infections (STIs), malaria and neglected tropical diseases, respiratory infections, enteric diseases, and emerging infections. The medical countermeasures to be studied include: vaccines, biologics, therapeutics, biomarkers with predictive value, devices, and diagnostics. NYU VTEU team has extensive expertise and experience with these priority infectious diseases and countermeasures. When high priority pathogens need to be addressed quickly, NYU VTEU has demonstrated experience in rapid responsiveness and surge capacity - critical elements of the optimal VTEU. Importantly, in order to speed the development of needed vaccines, an inpatient research unit for controlled human infection model (CHIM) studies has been developed at NYU VTEU. NYU School of Medicine comprises seven major hospitals. The diverse patients cared for in these hospitals and associated clinics (8.4 million outpatient visits and 144,000 inpatient admissions in 2018), along with the large diverse NYC population of 8.6 million (largest city in US), are ideal for recruitment of patients with specific conditions and healthy individuals.